


Grateful

by CindyRyan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Spoilers for Hobbs and Shaw. Hattie Shaw was grateful for that moment and all the future moments she had to look forward to





	Grateful

Title: Grateful  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: Post movie ficlet.

The wind that whipped through Hattie Shaw's blonde hair was so different from her native England. It was warm. Fierce and powerful just like home but not a slap in the face on a January morning. She sat on a small boulder looking out at the ocean not far from where the helicopter she'd been on had crashed into the waves. She could see part of the tail if she looked at the right angle. Hearing footsteps behind Hattie didn't turn to see who was there; she knew. 

In the short time she'd spent with Luke Hobbs Hattie would know his presence anywhere. The man was the size of a mountain, but could be gentle as a kitten. He could also move like a panther when he wanted to. Hattie smiled Luke had wanted her to know he was there.

“Surprised you're not on the first flight home.”Hobbs commented quietly breaking the silence.

“Can't a girl take a little R&R?”Hattie countered not looking from the ocean.

“She can and I'm glad she decided to take it here.”Hobbs responded moving closer.

Hattie surprised herself by leaning over and resting her head on Luke's left shoulder. He inched closer and placed an arm around Hattie's back drawing her into an one armed embrace.

“It's so pretty here.”Hattie commented quietly. “I don't know how you were able to stay away so long.”

“Wasn't easy.”Luke admitted.

Hattie could hear the sadness in the former DSS agent's voice. She was glad this mess had brought some healing to Hobbs and his family.

“So what's next for you?”Hobbs asked.

“Going to take some time and think about it.”Hattie replied. “I did get an apology from MI6 and my record is clean once again.”

“Good.”Hobbs commented as he stepped away. “Otherwise I was going to knock some heads together.”

Hattie smiled as she studied the big man.

“You would have too; wouldn't you?”Hattie asked in amazement.

“You're an incredibly brave, smart and beautiful woman.”Luke said quietly as he brushed hair away from Hattie's face. “You didn't deserve how they treated you.”

Hattie could see a relationship with Hobbs if she let it. Maybe not the happily ever after future that most women wanted. Hattie wasn't sure she'd fit into that mold. Not sure she wanted to. Luke leaned in and captured Hattie' s lips in a kiss. She let herself enjoy both the moment and the kiss. It was a hell of a kiss.

“If you're ready I'll walk you back.”Hobbs offered when they broke apart.

Hattie reached for Luke's right hand and took it in hers. He gently pulled her off the boulder. She knew then he would be a part of whatever future she chose. It would give her brother a complex, but Hattie would deal with Deckard. It was her happiness after all and in the end Hattie knew that was all Deckar wanted for her.

“Ready.”Hattie said as they began to walk.

She didn't miss the fact that Luke didn't let go of her hand.

*******  
Hours later they lay naked in each other's arms in one of the guest rooms of Luke's mother's home. Hattie snuggled closer and Luke wrapped his large arms around her. She was still amazed that a big man could be that gentle.

“There was a few seconds when I was on that chopper,”Hattie began quietly. “That I thought I'd be sacrificed to get Brixton.”

“Never.”Hobbs's deep voice rumbled. “That was never part of the plan. I would have found a way to get you.”

Hattie knew now that he would have. Then she hadn't been so sure. 

“Why?”Hattie asked. “I was just a disgraced MI6 agent.”

“Besides the fact that your brother would have killed me.”Luke began as he turned Hattie to face him. “You were part of the team and I never leave anyone behind.”

Hattie rested her head on Luke's chest blinking away sudden tears. 

“Thank you.”Hattie whispered

Luke kissed her deep and they made love once more.  
******  
It was dawn when Hattie woke. The space next to her was empty and Hattie searched the darkened room for Luke. She found him on the small patio the glass door open behind him. Hattie found his t-shirt and put it on. As suspected the shirt covered her almost to her shins. Hattie walked out onto the patio and sat in the other chair. The first rays of sun were starting to color the ocean bringing out amazing colors.

“Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.”Luke apologized.

“You didn't.”Hattie responded softly. “Are you leaving soon?”

“Not for a few hours.”Hobbs explained. “Going home and getting my daughter. Past time she met her family.”

“Good.”Hattie replied with a smile. “I'd like to meet her too.”

“I think you two will like each other.”Luke said as he leaned closer.

“I hope so.”Hattie said. “Because I already like her father.”

“Do you?”Hobbs prompted with a grin.

“Yes.”Hattie replied returning his grin.

“Let's go back to bed.”Luke suggested huskily after they kissed.

“Let's stay here for a bit.”Hattie responded. “Looks like it's going to be a beautiful sunrise.”

Luke followed her gaze to the waves and nodded.

“Yes, it does.”Luke agreed softly.

Hattie smiled and moved her chair closer. Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulders drawing her close. Hattie rested her head on Luke's right shoulder. Together they watched the sun come up. Hattie was grateful for that moment and all the ones since the bio-weapon had been extracted from her blood. Whatever she chose to do with the rest of her life Hattie made a promise to herself then to not waste a second of it. 

end


End file.
